ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Omni-Enhanced Diamondhead
Omni-Enhanced Diamondhead is the Omnitrix's Omni-Enhanced version of Diamondhead. Appearance Omni-Enhanced Diamondhead is a silicon-based life form. His body is composed of durable pale green crystals and grey rocks around his torso, shoulders, head, and arms. He has 2 blue energy spikes on each arm coming out of the rock, has V shaped energy on his torso below the Omnitrix symbol, has energy coming out of rocks on his back, and energy on his head coming out of the rock. the bottom part of his original form is still seen on Omni-Enhanced Diamondhead. Omni-Enhanced Diamondhead wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities Omni-Enhanced Diamondhead shares the same abilities as his default form., namely his ability to manipulate the atomaic structure of his physiology at will, or to shoot or form large clusters of crystals as he wishes to. Omni-Enhanced Diamondhead's body resembles a prism, thus allowing for him to let weapons similar to lasers to be refracted or reflected, thus rendering those attacks useless against him. He can also absorb energy being shot at him. The energy moves through the energy in Omni-Enhanced Diamondhead into his sword, which can be converted into other energy weapons. Omni-Enhanced Diamondhead can also shoot blue energy out of his left arm. Due to the natural density of crystal, Omni-Enhanced Diamondhead is extremely durable to physical impacts, even more so than in his normal form because of the extra rock armour gained. Omni-Enhanced Diamondhead is immune to the affects of aging, as his body is composed entirely of crystals (which do not age). Omni-Enhanced Diamondhead can regenerate, albeit only to a limited extent. Weaknesses Omni-Enhanced Diamondhead shares the same weaknesses as his default form, namely the risk of cracking and shattering if exposed to enough force or strong sonic vibrations. Whilst Omni-Enhanced Diamondhead can regenerate, there is a certain extent to how much damage he can recover from. Since his body is made of diamond, Omni-Enhanced Diamondhead can sink in water. History Ben 10 * Omni-Enhanced Diamondhead first appeared in Out to Launch, where he battled Vilgax in the experimental space plane. * In That's The Stuff, Omni-Enhanced Diamondhead defeated the Space Slime. * In Super-Villain Team-Up, Omni-Enhanced Diamondhead helped escape Vilgax's ship by making a ramp for the Rustbucket to safely drive on. * In Chicken Nuggets of Wisdom, Omni-Enhanced Diamondhead defeated Dr. Animo's Mutant Bat. * In The Feels, Omni-Enhanced Diamondhead battled the Weatherheads. * In Past Aliens Present, Omni-Enhanced Diamondhead defeated Steam Smythe, his XLR8 robot, and his Grey Matter robot. * In Innervasion Part 2: Call the Dream Police, Omni-Enhanced Diamondhead battled Vilgax's robot that Ben repaired in his sleep. Appearances Ben 10 *''Out to Launch'' (first appearance) *''That's The Stuff'' *''Super-Villain Team-Up'' *''Chicken Nuggets of Wisdom'' *''The Feels'' *''Past Aliens Present'' *''Innervasion Part 2: Call the Dream Police'' Trivia * He was the first (and last) Omni-Enhanced alien Ben has transformed into. * His helmet resembles the kind worn by Roman warriors, namely the kind known as the galea. * His energy absorption is similar to Chromastone's. Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Transformations Category:Males Category:Reboot Aliens Category:Omni-Enhanced